Kamen Rider Blood
by Nbik
Summary: It has been about five years eve since Saya fell asleep. However, chiropterans haven't been defeated. Two seperate protagonists will have to cooperate in order survive...
1. Episode 1:Creation

Kamen Rider Blood

(I don't own Blood Plus or Kamen Rider or any music used here.)

**A crossover between the famous series Kamen Rider and a action anime Blood+.**

**Characters you might need to know:**

**Shinji- an seventeen-year-old boy that was kidnapped from his family by an unknown group of people. He had his memories erased and the unknown group recreated him as a mindless chiropteran killing machine. He had mechanical parts implanted inside his body while maintaining his original human anatomy. But he is no longer human. He has changed into a half machine. As a "Kamen Rider", he has an identical appearance to Kamen Rider Glaive (of Kamen Rider Blade), but his is comepletely black (albeit for the red crystal located in the middle of his face) and has a sleeker armor which doesn't have the "A" symbol on his chest and has black chiropteran hands (similar to Haji'shands). The chest is replaced by a completearmor plate. As human form, he has down brown hair (similar to Light Yagami's of Death Note) masculine version of Saya's eyes and wears a blue sweater and black jeans.**

**Saya- a queen that fought chiropterans in the Blood+ anime. She has short black hair and crimson brown eyes (bright red if in a combat stance) and wears a variety of clothing. In the last episode of Blood+ she killed her twin sister Diva and went into hibernation. But this hibernation won't last long.**

**On to the story...**

Episode One: Creation

"Sir, it's done," a scientist replied to a man with gray-blondehair with a short structure in size. "Project Blood Model 001 is complete."

"Let's see," he said.

"But Collins, sir," the scientist replied. Collins countered, "Just do it."

The scientist reluctantly pulled a switch and a hatch opened up. There stood a young man who was dressed in patient garments staring at them with no emotions.

"Change to combat form," Collins ordered the young man. The once human obeyed the order. The entire skin of him (including his clothing even though it isn't part of his skin) disappeared to dusk. The man was replaced by a figure, completely colored in black execptfor its red crystal in the middle of his face, making it appear he has a blazing glare at everyone. The new figure had a black armor chest plate, shoulder and knee guards, and black metal-like boots. It also had a helmet covering his face and appeared to be wearing a crown.

"Such an outrageous design," the scientist admitted. "Why does the helmet have crown-like features and a red crystal?"

"Don't forget," Collins replied. "PAM-001 is our first successful attempt to make a king of chiropterans. We should have a royal feeling. For the crystal, it was a remain of PBM-000 after that accident. After all, I used to be in Red Shield, so I will follow the tradition."

"Oh I understand now," the scientist replied. "Shall we test it?"

"Sure thing," Collins replied. "Follow me, PBM-001."

**_

* * *

_**

**_Opening Theme -Aoi Kajistu_**

**_Tsurai koto wo dashi ni shite shizen ni BREAK ga kakaru Chotto yorimichi shite ikou ka nante_**

**_Kimagure na otona-tachi no kimagure na asobikata ni Aoi Modowasarete susumu no wo wasureteita_**

**_Dareka ga ashiato ki wo nuitetsukete kuru kara Kajitsu Ima koko de oitsukaretara hajikarechai sou da_**

**_POWER wo shiboridase hadaka no mama no yokubou de Mada amaku wa nai aoi kajitsu desho Hitomi wo shizuka ni toji chiisana tane wo nigitte Ima hashiridaseba todoku hazu kono omoi_**

**_Can you please give some more power to me?_**  
**_Awaku minorasetai aoi kajitsu desho Don't stop coz you've been chacing around!_**  
**_Kaze wo nukisatte todokaseru kono omoi_**

**_

* * *

_**

In a training room...

PBM-001 was met by three creatures. All had a head similar to a horse, but had a monstrous body. The three beasts surrounded PBM-001 and roared.

"Chiropterans," Collins muttered. "Nothing more than animals."

He and the scientist was monitering in an office room, and Collins was starting through a strong bullet-proof glass and out to the training room.

"PBM-001, engage," he ordered. PBM-001 recieved the order and charged foward. The chiropterans, too, moved off, but before they can take a step, all of them were dismembered and mauled to death, each in a gruesome way. The limbs and bodies collapsed on the ground and PBM-001 appeared on the other side not even scratched.

"That was just about 3 seconds," Collins said, surpirsed in awe. "Unbelievable. Next test: Corpse Corps."

"But sir," the scientist argued. "The Corpse Corps are high trained and they are the special forces of-"

"We will see about that," Collins said and pressed a button opening a door. Three Corpse Corps soldiers appeared.

"Engage!" Collins ordered and PBM-001 quickly moved forward. Collins and he scientists watched as two Corpse Corps are ripped to shreds. The last one moved foward, but PBM-001 unleashed a low side kick to the soldier's chest, completely destroying the body into bits.

"PBM-001 is stronger than I thought," Collins said. "It's a job well done."

However, PBM-001 began to twitch and it grasped on his head and groaned. It began to move around still grasping on his head and began bumping into walls. PBM-001 groaned louder and shook more violently.

"What's going on to him?" Collins asked. "I demand an answer!"

"We're losing control of him!" the scientist replied fumbling with the computer keys. "His network to our system are being severed. We're losing connection to PBM-001!"

PBM-001 began having visions of his human life. He saw various events and what he did. Eventually he heard someone say, "Wake up, Shinji."

PBM-001 reverted back into human form and his clothing reappeared. Shinji woke up wondering where he was. He saw behind a bullet-proof glass two men staring at him shocked.

"Um, excuse me?" Shinji asked. "But where am I?

"Alert! Alert!" Collins yelled through his radio. "We lost control of PBM-001. Terminate him immediately!"

"PBM-001? What?" Shinji asked when several troopers stormed in aiming guns at him.

"Oh sh-!" was all Shinji could say before the troopers opened fire. Shinjidashed straight pass them, not even injured or shot despite multiple shots coming at him. He ran through the exit and into the hallway, running off as the troopers gave chase. He eventually went to the front door and ran through it. He found himself in the parking lot and climbed over the fence. Running endlessly, he eventually stopped in an alleyway.

"Holy shit," Shinji gasped, trying to catch his breath. "What happened?"

He then stepped on a piece of paper. He unfolded it and found out it was a flyer.

"I'm in...Okinawa?" he asked to himself. He looked around. He can't walk with no shoes or even patient clothing. He the noticed a clothing store nearby.

Meanwhile...

"Kai," Kanade whined. "Pick me up."

"Kai," Hibiki argued. "Piggyback ride."

"You know girls," Kai joked. "I think maybe it's time you call me dad."

"Ok," Hibiki assured and smiled.

"Ok Kai," Kanade said, completely ignoring everything. "Pick me up."

"You two little crazy kids," Kai laughed and looked at them and proceeded toward the crypt. There the kids fooled around as Kai looked around out of curiosity. Then he noticed a red rose with a blue ribbon tied to it much to his surprise.

"Looks like," Kai muttered and smiled. "He's been here."

"This flower has a ribbon on it," Kanade said.

"Don't touch it, girls," Kai warned. "That's your aunties."

"Now let's eat our lunch."

"Okay," the twins said. "Yay, lunch time."

Kai opened the lunch box and gave them their respective lunches before taking out his own.

Back to Shinji...

Shinji quickly snuck in the store unnoticed. He picked off a blue shirt, black jeans and some green sneakers and tried them on, Surprisingly all were slightly big, but they fit. He snapped off the price and security tags before leaving. Surprisingly, no one noticed when he got out of the store. He then took a glance around the streets.

"Dammit," he muttered. "I know plenty of Japanese, but where am I going to go?"

Night time...

Shinji wandered aimlessly and he eventually found a spot.

"Perhaps I should just stay here," Shinji said. He was tired and sleepy. "I need my rest."

He was about to close his eyes when a man walked over to him.

"Um, sir, may I help you?" Shinji asked. The man merely grinned and his teeth showed. They were sharp and were slightly red.

"Oh no," Shinji muttered. "Sir, what happened?"

The man then unleashed his arms and they turned longer than usual.

"Oh shit!" Shinji yelled. He was flung to a wall and the creature advanced.

"Blood," the man said, grinning. Shinji attempted to flee, but the man grabbed him and threw him into another wall. The arms enlarged and the man's skin was ripped, revealing him to be nothing more than a monster. Shinji was struck by fear instantly. It was unbelievable.

"Stay away from me!" Shinji yelled. The creature grabbed him by the shirt and Shinji attempted everything to break free. Eventually, he struck a fist at the creature's chest, pushing it away, but at the same time, transform Shinji's arm. He was surprised by it. His entire arm turned black color and had a shoulder pad, elbow guards, and a plate covering his lower arm.

"I-i-i-it transformed!" Shinji yelled. His curiosity overrided his fear and he punched the creature with other arm and achieving the same effect, he kept punching and kicking and the transformation happened to his legs, chest, and finally his head. He looked at the puddled was shocked by his new appearence.

"No way," he whispered to himself. The creature roared at him and ran full speed. Shinji could now sense things coming earlier and easily pushed the beast aside with ease.

"Cool," he admitted. He took advantage of the new power.

* * *

**_Closing Theme- Rush_**

**_Stand and Still Oto ga kikoeru kai? Kimi no fukai basho kara kikoete kuru oto ga Now take it all te wo nobashite Just movin ! Hajimare Your scream!_**

**_Tooikaze ga mirai wo tsunagu toki Koe ni naranu kotoba no iro Mou iyada to nanimo mie nai to Toki datte utsura nai kara_**

**_Tooiasa he hitomi wo mukeru toki Kaku wa subete garasu to naru Mou fureta tte nozoki kon datte Katama tte ugoka nai kara_**

**_

* * *

_**

Tell me what you think about the story. Please review!


	2. Episode 2:Chiropterans

**Kamen Rider Blood**

**Episode Two: Chiropterans**

Shinji kept staring at the water puddle. In the middle of his face was a red crystal shining brightly while his entire armor was in black. His head appeared to have a helmet even though it was just horns. He shifted his focus back to the creatures and started throwing wild punches at it, knocking and flipping the creature over. This aggravated the monster at a huge margin and it attempted to scratch Shinji with its claws. However, he didn't feel it much and punched it away.

"I'm not gonna die here!" Shinji said to the creature. It got up and ran at him while roaring loudly at the same time. Shinji ducked down and placed one hand on the floor. He lifted his entire body and kicked the creature right into its chest. Even though Shinji thought it was just a kick with moderate power, the pure force caused the chiropteran to blow into bits.

He was disgusted by the site and muttered, "Arrrhhh, shit that is nasty."

* * *

_**Opening Theme -Aoi Kajistu **_

_**Tsurai koto wo dashi ni shite shizen ni BREAK ga kakaru Chotto yorimichi shite ikou ka nante **_

_**Kimagure na otona-tachi no kimagure na asobikata ni Aoi Modowasarete susumu no wo wasureteita **_

_**Dareka ga ashiato ki wo nuitetsukete kuru kara Kajitsu Ima koko de oitsukaretara hajikarechai sou da **_

_**POWER wo shiboridase hadaka no mama no yokubou de Mada amaku wa nai aoi kajitsu desho Hitomi wo shizuka ni toji chiisana tane wo nigitte Ima hashiridaseba todoku hazu kono omoi **_

_**Can you please give some more power to me?**_  
_**Awaku minorasetai aoi kajitsu desho Don't stop coz you've been chacing around!**_

_**Kaze wo nukisatte todokaseru kono omoi **_

_**

* * *

**_

Shinji just stared on at the remains and then looked at himself by staring at a broken mirror. He then reverted back to his human form. Half of him felt proud as he had power no normal human could have. But then the other half scared him. He wasn't a human now. He was something else. Was he a machine? A monster? Or both? He quickly left the scene.

* * *

The next morning...

A blonde-haired man with a tuxedo and a [fat] dark-skin man with an orange jacket and a black undershirt looked the remains of what used to be a chiropteran.

"Well, somebody must've made this mess," the [fat] man in orange muttered.

"Lewis, call Joel," the figure replied. "It appears that there is a new threat. No one could've done this. No one human that is."

"David, do you think we should-" Lewis asked, but David cutted him off.

"We must," he replied. "She is the only one that can. Diva's gone, but not the chiropterans."

"Strange," Lewis commented. "And I thought the chiropteran attacks were going to lower, but it seems I'm wrong."

"Let's go," David replied and both entered a gray van. He turned the key and they drove off.

* * *

Shinji laid down and punched the wall. What is he? What will he do now? Every though about it just made him angrier and he got up. Was having this power a gift or curse? Shinji only thought about one thing: to find the person who did this to him and beat some answers out and get it over with. He walked around and crossed the street without even looking at the light. A car almost ran him over when he felt someone pull him back.

"Hey buddy," the man said. He had messy brown hair and had a black tanktop and was with two young girls. "You don't want to lose your life right here, right?"

"Thanks," Shinji replied and walked off.

* * *

At the Omoro...

Kai had just saved someone's life and all he got was a muttered thanks. But at least there wouldn't be an accident. Everything has passed for now.

"Kai, I'm hungry," Kanade said.

"Me too!" Hibiki added. Kai replied, "Don't worry. Food is coming!"

At night...

"Thank you, Kai," Kanade and Hibiki said together.

"Hey girls, didn't I tell you to call me Dad?" Kai joked.

"But Kai sounds better," both replied and Kai laughed when there was a knocking on the door.

Strange, Kai thought. I could've sworn I placed the closing sign on the front door.

He got up and opened it. It was a tired old woman.

"I'm sorry, but we're closed," Kai said. "But perhaps you can come tomorrow. We're ope-um, ma'am, are you okay?"

The old woman was shaking as if she was freezing, but there was no wind and is was rather warm. Suddenly, a huge lump appeared on her back and there was a sound of cracking bones and her eyes glew red.

"Don't tell me," Kai said, shocked. The woman's body was thne destroyed and a huge creature replaced it. Kai took action and grabbed his colt pistol and some red bullets. He haven't used it in five years, but now it would be a good time to. He loaded one of the red bullets in the gun and said to the two girls, "Get back!"

Hibiki and Kanade nodded and went to hide behind a table. After making sure they were in a safe spot, he pulled the triggered and fired. The bullet pierced the chiropteran in the abdomen and exploded. It made the creature stumble back, but the wound healed quickly. Kai took the opportunity to load and fire another round, this time to the head. But, the creature blocked it with its arm and exploded. Once again the arm healed. Kai tried to reach for another round, but he had none left so he resorted to a mag. Loading the firearm, he fired seven bullets into the creature until he heard a click.

"Damn!" Kai yelled.

* * *

Shinji kept thinking about himself when he sensed something unusual. His vision was shaded with crimson and sensed something was wrong. It was somewhere and followewd his senses. He hoped he wasn't too late. He kept running and running. Good thing it was nightfall so no one would notice anything and he slowly transformed. His legs were first, followed by his arms, chest, and head.

* * *

Kai's gun was knocked from his hands and the chiropteran threw him into a table.

"Kai!" Hibiki and Kanade yelled. Kai got up and noticed a meat cleaver. Without thinking, he picked it up and flung it at the monster, hitting it in the eye. The chiropteran recoiled in surprised and removed it with ease. It threw the cleaver away and charged at a dangerous speed at Kai with its jaws wide open. Kai closed his eyes and decided to accept his fate when for a few seconds, no pain came. He opened his eyes and saw the chiropteran biting an arm of someone on front of him.

* * *

Shinji endured the pain on his arm as the creature bit tighter. He punched the jaw, forcing the beast to let go. Shinji threw more punches and kept the chiropteran away from that man and seemingly his daughters. He then used his talons and stabbed the beast in the head causing to roar and slam a claw down. Shinji barely dodged and delivered a round house kick to it, splattering his enemy to bits.

* * *

Kai watched on, surprised and shocked. His savior killed the creature andwas breathing heavily. It began to walk out when Kai found a red bullet on the floor. He picked it up and his gun before arming it. He pointed the loaded pistol at the figure.

"Who are you?" Kai demanded. The figure turned around. The red crystal on its face gave Kai the shivers but kept his composure.

"Kai, what are you doing?" Hibiki asked. "That man saved us."

"Hibiki, didn't I teach you and Kanade not to trust strangers," Kai replied. "Right now he's a stranger and hes dangerous. Get back."

* * *

Shinji merely looked on. Was he going to to shoot?

* * *

"You didn't answer my question!" Kai yelled. "Who. Are. You?"

The figure turned away and decided to walk outside and leave, but Kai wasn't going to let it do that without getting answers. He pulled the trigger, the bullet exploding on the figure's and pushing it.

* * *

Son of a bitch, Shinji thought. I saved his life and this is how he repays me?

He glared at the man.

* * *

_**Closing Theme- Rush **_

_**Stand and Still Oto ga kikoeru kai? Kimi no fukai basho kara kikoete kuru oto ga Now take it all te wo nobashite Just movin ! Hajimare Your scream! **_

_**Tooikaze ga mirai wo tsunagu toki Koe ni naranu kotoba no iro Mou iyada to nanimo mie nai to Toki datte utsura nai kara **_

_**Tooiasa he hitomi wo mukeru toki Kaku wa subete garasu to naru Mou fureta tte nozoki kon datte Katama tte ugoka nai kara **_

* * *

**Review please. Hey notice that I don't refer Shinji as a Kamen Rider, LOL. It's for obvious reasons.**


	3. Episode 3:Strong Confronation

**Kamen Rider Blood**

**Episode 3: Strong Confrontation**

Shinji turned around, glaring at the man. Of course, his frustration was hidden behind his masked helmet. He turned off and walked away not even bothering to fight back.

* * *

Kai could only watch as the stranger exited. He ran out of the red bullets, but he couldn't let this go by. He ran after him, but when he reached outside, the stranger was gone.

"What the hell?" Kai asked to himself. The girls followed him.

"Where is that man?" Hibiki asked.

"Yeah, where is he?" Kanade added.

"I don't know, but we can't trust him," Kai muttered when a van pulled over. David and Lewis exited the vehicle and took a glance inside before turning their attention to Kai.

"Kai, what exactly happened here?" David asked. "This place seems to be a mess and that chiropteran..."

* * *

_**Opening Theme -Aoi Kajistu**_

_**Tsurai koto wo dashi ni shite shizen ni BREAK ga kakaru Chotto yorimichi shite ikou ka nante**_

_**Kimagure na otona-tachi no kimagure na asobikata ni Aoi Modowasarete susumu no wo wasureteita**_

_**Dareka ga ashiato ki wo nuitetsukete kuru kara Kajitsu Ima koko de oitsukaretara hajikarechai sou da**_

_**POWER wo shiboridase hadaka no mama no yokubou de Mada amaku wa nai aoi kajitsu desho Hitomi wo shizuka ni toji chiisana tane wo nigitte Ima hashiridaseba todoku hazu kono omoi**_

_**Can you please give some more power to me?**_  
_**Awaku minorasetai aoi kajitsu desho Don't stop coz you've been chacing around! **_

_**Kaze wo nukisatte todokaseru kono omoi **_

* * *

"So that's what happened?" Lewis asked. "Some weird guy in a suit or costume appeared and killed the chiropteran with a single kick?"

"Doesn't sound so realistic to me," David commented. "But what else can we believe? Saya's not here."

"Good point," Lewis said. "But where did he go?"

"Do we wake up Saya?" Kai asked.

"We must, if what you said is correct this person is a threat to humanity along with the chiropterans," David replied.

Shinji sat down on a bench, thinking about what happened earlier. He sighed and got up. He then proceeded to move toward the freeway and teleported away when no one was looking. He arrived on the beach and looked around, eventually spotting a stray dog. His eyes glew red and tore the mut to shreds before drinking the blood. He didn't like what he did, but he wasn't human now. His instincts got the better of him and there was no stopping or resisting it. Unknown to him, was that Collins and the scientist were watching him in a limo.

"It seems PBM-001 has been released from our grasp," Collins muttered. "But he will not be free for long."

"Start PBM-002 Codename Lance," he ordered to the scientist. The scientist said, "But sir, what if we-"

"I've already planned out a new procedure," Collins snapped. "This time, it will remain loyal to us."

"Well that is solved, but we will need a human host," the scientist replied. "Without one, it's pointless, and we lack enough resources to bio-engineer a human."

"I already have one host planned," Collins smiled. The scientist asked, "Who?"

"You will find out when we get back," Collins assured. He closed up the car window and ordered the driver to get them out of here.

* * *

Shinji looked at the peaceful beach. He then looked at the remains of the dog and he picked them up before disposing them into the sea. He cleaned his mouth and sat down on the sand before noticing a dad and a young girl pass by him. He looked at them. It was truly a good place here, but the creatures he fought would ruin moments like this. He wanted to leave this place and back to South Korea, but he couldn't allow this place be consumed by those monsters or what people refer them by: chiropterans.

Shinji just kept staring at the blank sea when an unknown sense hit him.

But it's daylight, Shinji thought. Why would they attack here?

He then realized it was coming at a place not far from here.

* * *

Collins opened up a small box and took out a microchip. It was labeled "PBMGrapple Data". The scientist turned around and said, "Sir. Isn't that an upgrade chip for PBM-001? Are you intending to give it to him?"

"I do, but I think I would like to edit the files," Collins smiled. He plugged the chip into a laptop and began making configurations and changes to it. He needed PBM-001 back into his control.

"Do me a favor, bring me that Predator UAV drone," Collins ordered.

* * *

Shinji kept running up the stairs. It seemed to lead to some crypt. When got to a stop, he was right. There was a crypt there and it was surrounded by three chiropterans, with one of them clawing the door. Shinji punched it away from the door and transformed his right arm. The chiropterans grabbed him and he shoved them off, transforming his legs. He elbowed one of them, and attacked more and finally transforming into his full form.

"Damn, three against one?" Shinji asked. The creatures rammed him, but he dodged them and threw wild punchs and kicks at them. Eventually he kicked one in the stomach. It didn't kill it, but it did send it down the flight of stairs. He turned his attention at the remaining two.

* * *

Kai and the others were driving to Miyagusuku's crypt. They had to wake Saya up by force. It was a risk making her go berserk, but they have no other choice. Their radar then detected several blinks near the location they're going to.

"Potential danger," David warned as he drove. "Arm yourselves."

"Hey Lewis, do you guys have another more of those red igniter bullets?" Kai asked. Lewis nodded and took out an ammo case filled with them.

"Good," Kai assured and took as much as he could. He had to prepare for what could possibly be coming.

* * *

Shinji kept punching away the chiropterans when two more appeared. Shinji was far outnumbered as there were now five chiropterans against him. Though he managed to tank their punches and scratches, his armor was emitting steam. He had no choice but to push forward. He unleashed a roundhouse kick, killing off one of them.

They were near the crypt stairs when a chiropteran came rolling down.

"Run it over!" Kai demanded. David shifted the car gears and went full speed at the creature. Kai got out and emptied a red bullet into its head and when the bullet detonated, killed the creature.

"If it came from up there, then there must be more of them," Kai muttered.

"They must be after Saya," Lewis replied. The three rushed upstairs.

Shinji decapitated one of them and turned his attention to the last three. It was nearly about over and he impaled his talons into one of them.

Kai and the others managed to arrive. There they saw the stranger Kai was talking about before them, killing off the chiropterans.

"Well, do shoot all of them?" Lewis asked.

"Guess so," Kai replied.

* * *

Shinji killed one of them with a kick, splattering it to bits. He then sliced the last one in half and crushed its head. That's when he saw three men arming guns at him.

Oh fuck, Shinji thought.

* * *

"Open fire!" David ordered. He pulled a trigger on his revolver, Kai opened fire with his colt pistol, and Lewis blasted his shotgun. All bullets hit the stranger causing him to yell.

* * *

"DAAAA!" Shinji hollered in pain. All the times shot got him and his armor was emitting more steam. He then used a dropkick on them, but rather then hitting them directly, he smashed on the ground in front of them, creating a shock-wave sending flying at a far distance.

* * *

As all three yelled, Kai closed his eyes. The three were about hit the concrete floor below at full force.

* * *

Shini watched as the three fell. He felt guilty, but if he didn't do anything, he himself would have gotten seriously injured or died. He would have to get rid of any enemies that weren't friendly. He had to survive. He was so focused on the three that he didn't notice a UAV drone above him. It dropped some mircochip and it bounced off his head.

"What the?" Shinji asked and he picked up the chip.

* * *

_**Closing Theme- Rush **_

_**Stand and Still Oto ga kikoeru kai? Kimi no fukai basho kara kikoete kuru oto ga Now take it all te wo nobashite Just movin ! Hajimare Your scream! **_

_**Tooikaze ga mirai wo tsunagu toki Koe ni naranu kotoba no iro Mou iyada to nanimo mie nai to Toki datte utsura nai kara **_

_**Tooiasa he hitomi wo mukeru toki Kaku wa subete garasu to naru Mou fureta tte nozoki kon datte Katama tte ugoka nai kara **_

* * *

What's gonna happen next?


	4. Episode 4:Grapple Charge

**Kamen Rider Blood**

**Episode 4: Grapple Charge**

Shinji picked up the mysterious chip from the floor and gazed at it. It was labelled "PBMGrapple Data".

"Strange," he whispered to himself. Suddenly, a panel opened up in his right arm. Once the hatch cover was off, he saw five microchip slots in it. He took one more glance at the chip and back at the small panel.

"Do I really have to do this? Shinji asked himself. "Oh well."

He placed it in a slot and a he felt a painful jolt go from bottom to top. He collapsed on the floor.

* * *

_**Opening Theme -Aoi Kajistu**_

_**Tsurai koto wo dashi ni shite shizen ni BREAK ga kakaru Chotto yorimichi shite ikou ka nante**_

_**Kimagure na otona-tachi no kimagure na asobikata ni Aoi Modowasarete susumu no wo wasureteita**_

_**Dareka ga ashiato ki wo nuitetsukete kuru kara Kajitsu Ima koko de oitsukaretara hajikarechai sou da**_

_**POWER wo shiboridase hadaka no mama no yokubou de Mada amaku wa nai aoi kajitsu desho Hitomi wo shizuka ni toji chiisana tane wo nigitte Ima hashiridaseba todoku hazu kono omoi**_

_**Can you please give some more power to me?**_  
_**Awaku minorasetai aoi kajitsu desho Don't stop coz you've been chacing around!**_  
_**Kaze wo nukisatte todokaseru kono omoi**_

* * *

Kai, Lewis, and David finally decided to accept their doom. But they didn't feel the hard concrete ground. Instead, they heard a splash and were in water. Relieved, the trio swam back to the shore and climbed over the railings and walked pass the highway road.

"That bastard is still there!" Kai yelled. "We must get to Saya!"

* * *

Shinji was unconscious when a smoke emitted from the small panel on his arm and causing a disrupting sound. Eventually, he woke up and got back on his feet. Taking notice of his panel, he closed the cover hatch on it. The UAV in the sky kept spying on him, unnoticed.

* * *

At an unknown place...

"DAMN!" Collins cried. "How did it not work?"

"It fried the chip a bit," the scientist said. "But I'm afraid you merely gave him an upgrade."

"Change of plans," Collins muttered. "We will go with Plan B."

"We're going to need to build PBM-002," the scientist said. "But we will need a human host in order to make Lance."

"PBM-002 aka Lance will be created," Collins muttered. "Start creation immediately. I will capture a host myself."

"Sir, you haven't told me who," the scientist replied. Collins smiled and moved the camera of the UAV towards the stairs. He pointed.

"Oh, I see now," the scientist replied.

* * *

Shinji turned around and saw the entrance of the crypt. The front door made of stone was scratched, due to the chiropterans and Shinji wondered what those monsters were after. He approached the door and pushed it open. When he looked inside, he was shocked. He couldn't believe that there was a huge cocoon inside it. It definitely wasn't human and Shinji could sense something alive inside. It was of chiropteran origin, but rather different and he approached it. Out of curiosity, he used his talons and began to slowly cut it open.

* * *

Kai and the others rushed up the stairs to the stranger's location. They can't risk Saya being woken up or killed. They re-armed their guns and reached the crypt, only to see the stranger finish cutting the cocoon.

* * *

Shinji then saw a girl, naked, and appeared to be sixteen years old with long hair. Her appearance distracted him from noticing the people behind him.

* * *

"Oh no!" Lewis yelled. "He opened it!"

"But she can't wake up without any blood," David replied. "Shoot him!"

The stranger turned around and teleported away before any of the three could fire a round.

"He's. Gone." Lewis said, stunned.

"We must retrieve Saya," David said. "We will deal with this person next time."

* * *

Shinji was back in the city. He deduced that by their reactions, those humans share a certain past with this teenage girl. He could sense that the girl was a potential danger and the humans are aiding her. All must be killed to make things safer was all he can think of.

* * *

Kai decided to return to the Omoro while Lewis and David went to the nearest Red Shield HQ with with the still hibernating Saya. He entered the shop and Kanade and Hibiki greeted him.

"Kai where were you?" Hibiki asked. "We're so worried."

"Relax you two, I'm fine," Kai replied happily. "Now I'm going get back to work."

A person walked in with a coat covering his face and sat down near the counter and in front of Kai.

"Hello, welcome to Omoro," Kai greeted. "What would you like to e-"

The stranger took out a handgun and fired a tranquilizer round at him, knocking him out, The man did the same to Hibiki and Kanade. With no one looking, he dragged the knocked out Kai into a limo.

"I've gotten the human host," Collins said through a radio. "Please release Chiropteran 1A. I would like to see how well PBM-001 aka Blood would do against it."

* * *

Midnight...

Shinji kept walking around the beach. He was tired and this was the only place left to go. A distant figure caught his attention.

"Chiropteran, guess I'm going have to make this quick," he muttered and transformed. He then noticed a strange belt on him with a USBslot and several placeholders on the side of it, but he didn't care because he's got to deal with the chiropteran. But as the creature got closer, the appearence was something Shinji didn't expect. It had a gray-colored skin, green eyes, and had four arms.

"When did you start to use steroids?" Shinji joked. The chiropteran replied by swinging all of its arms at him. Shinji wasn't prepared and he couldn't block all of them. He parried two as the other arms scratched him in the abdomen. This stunned him and the creature unleashed a barrage of hits on him and Shinji's punches were easily blocked by the multi-limb creature.

He letted out an "UMPH!" when the chiropteran grabbed and hurled him into the sand. Shinji thne saw the creature's foot coming down at his head and rolled away, barely dodging it. The creature viciously bit him in the shoulder and flung him into the water. As Shinji crawled out of the sea and back on the ground, he was scratched across the face. Steam was emitting from his armor and he was getting weary.

"Argh!" Shini yelled as another claw went down on him and he collapsed on the floor. The creature raised it's foot and was ready to stomp on him.

_'GRAPPLE FORM'_

Shinjiwas surprised by the sudden mechanical voice and he begun to undergo a change. His armor turned sleeker and the color changed into a darker shade of black. On the placeholder slots of his belts were several new USB devices. His claws turned into regular human hands (abeilt in black color).

"What the-?" Shinjisaid in surprise. The creature swung a claw at him, but he was able to dodge it more easier. Being more stronger and faster, he delivered several blows back. After a minute of easily dominating the creature, a USB device lit up. He took it from his belt and then looked the the USB slot on top of the belt.

"So that's how," Shinji said and he placed the USB in the slot.

_'GRAPPLE CHARGE'_

Shinji's legs were filled with black electricity. They shot out around him. He ran towards the dazed creature and gaver a roundhouse kick, causing an explosion and blowing the chiropteran to bits. When the smoke cleared, Shinji reverted back to his human form.

"That creature wasn't the same as the others," he muttered. "Who on Earth is creating these things?"

He had to get out of here.

* * *

Back at Omoro...

"Kai isn't here?" Lewis asked.

"A man took him away," Kanade replied in fear.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Get the syringe ready," Collins said to the scientist. He then took a glance at the unconcious Kai.

"Um, sir," the scientist replied. "We have news that 1A has been destroyed."

"Send in 1B," Collins said. "Now the syringe."

The scientist left and Collins grinned at Kai.

"You are Kai Miyagusuku no more," he said. "You are Lance."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Joel, we are all prepared," David said to a man on a wheelchair. "And Lewis told me that Kai has been kidnapped."

"We still must go on," Joel replied. "We must wake her up."

* * *

_**Closing Theme- Rush**_

_**Stand and Still Oto ga kikoeru kai? Kimi no fukai basho kara kikoete kuru oto ga Now take it all te wo nobashite Just movin ! Hajimare Your scream!**_

_**Tooikaze ga mirai wo tsunagu toki Koe ni naranu kotoba no iro Mou iyada to nanimo mie nai to Toki datte utsura nai kara**_

_**Tooiasa he hitomi wo mukeru toki Kaku wa subete garasu to naru Mou fureta tte nozoki kon datte Katama tte ugoka nai kara**_


	5. Episode 5:Fight or Flight

**Kamen Rider Blood**

**Episode 5: Fight or Flight**

The scientist worked on several controls and opened up a hatch, revealing a red colored chiropteran. It woke up and glared at the scientist with its purple eyes, causing him to back away.

"1B, control yourself," the scientist replied, fearful of his life. "T-this is the person you want."

He took out a blueprint of PBM-001 and the chiropteran took a closer look at it and roared. The scientist opened up a door and allowed to creature to exit.

"Now that's taken care of," the scientist relaxed. "Where exactly are those medical supplies and syringes?"

He walked and checked a cabinet and found them. As he collected them, he saw a microchip on the floor. Placing the supplies on a table, he bent down and picked up the small item. It was labelled "PBMQuick Data".

* * *

_**Opening Theme -Aoi Kajistu**_

_**Tsurai koto wo dashi ni shite shizen ni BREAK ga kakaru Chotto yorimichi shite ikou ka nante**_

_**Kimagure na otona-tachi no kimagure na asobikata ni Aoi Modowasarete susumu no wo wasureteita**_

_**Dareka ga ashiato ki wo nuitetsukete kuru kara Kajitsu Ima koko de oitsukaretara hajikarechai sou da**_

_**POWER wo shiboridase hadaka no mama no yokubou de Mada amaku wa nai aoi kajitsu desho Hitomi wo shizuka ni toji chiisana tane wo nigitte Ima hashiridaseba todoku hazu kono omoi**_

_**Can you please give some more power to me?**_  
_**Awaku minorasetai aoi kajitsu desho Don't stop coz you've been chacing around!**_

_**Kaze wo nukisatte todokaseru kono omoi**_

_**

* * *

**_

Shinji slumped down and sat on the doorsteps of someone's home. Reaching to his pocket, he took out a black USB with a red crystal on it. He never remembered having this device. While in his combat form, he used a red USB device to unleash a powerful kick to kill the chiropteran, but he has never seen this one before.

"Where did this little thing come from?" Shinji whispered to himself and examined the USB once more.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Joel and David watched as the scientists walked away while Saya woke up with a start. She looked around.

"Ugh, David? Joel?" Saya asked, still groggily. "H-h-has it been thirty years? You don't look so different."

"Saya, we woke up up early," Joel replied. "We cannot wait for you to complete your thirty year sleep."

"But why?" Saya asked back. "How long has it been?"

"It's been only five years," Joel replied. "Saya, there are chiropterans still lurking and there are new threats you can handle."

"Kai has been kidnapped," David added. "And there is a new stranger in town who is killing the chiropterans, but isn't our ally."

"Kai is missing?" Saya asked.

"Diva's children: Kanade and Hibiki claimed that a man took him away," Joel replied. "But that's all we know for now."

"And Haji?" Saya said. "He's alive, right?"

"We have confirmed reports that he appeared around Okinawa," David replied. "But we couldn't be able to get physical contact with him."

"But since you woke up," Joel replied. "He might know and reunite with you."

* * *

Back to Shinji...

Shinji got up and started moving and sensed a figure move by and fast speed somewhere at the rooftops. It was chiropteran, but a rather unique type. He also sensed another presence of a chiropteran somewhere at the shore and near water. Strangely, the first chiropteran he sensed earlier is heading there.

"Always on the move," Shinji shrugged and ran to the bay.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Lewis and several Red Shield agents looked after Kanade and Hbiki in the Omoro. Unknown to them, a chiropteran was watching them in an alleyway. It growled quietly.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"He's here," Saya said to Joel and David.

"Who?" David asked.

"Well now, look who is behind us," Joel smiled. David turned around. Before them stood a young man with slightly long hair with bandaged arms. He had a tuxedo-like clothing.

"Hello, Haji," David replied. "Good to see you again."

"It appears you woke her up from her peaceful sleep," Haji replied in a melancholic mood.

"We had to," Joel said. "She is the only one and we are still researching a way to kill these things."

"But we can't wait," David added. "We are not going to let chiropterans take over."

* * *

Meanwhile...(too much meanwhiles XD)

Collins took out the microchip from the laptop.

"Place it in the UAV drone and send it to PBM-001," he ordered to the scientist.

"Excuse me sir," the scientist objected. "But why are you giving upgrades to PBM-001? Shouldn't we save it for PBM-002?"

"I want to see how well PBM-001 can perform," Collins replied. "I want to see his limits so we can make PBM-002 better rather than just an equal clone. I want to see the flaws so we won't make the same mistakes to PBM-002 aka Lance."

"But sir, we have the blueprints," the scientist replied. "We could simply just-"

"Sometimes you see things better than you read 'em," Collins replied. "Besides, let's see PBM-001 have some fun."

* * *

At the Omoro...

The chiropteran growled and approached from the back of the Omoro. He surprised everyone when he smashed right through the wall and into a Red Shield agent, killing him. The chiropteran growled and Lewis armed a shotgun.

"Kanade, Hibiki, follow me," Lewis ordered and the three entered a van with the Red Shield Agents cover fire. Sadly, the bullets just ricocheted off and the chiropteran moved forward, slicing and dicing everything in the way. It then jumped on Lewis' van and began clawing it. When it didn't work the chiropteran moved right in front of it, and pushed the van, causing to flip over and crash.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Shinji detected something terribly wrong and switched directions and ran back at full speed.

* * *

Back at the Omoro...

Lewis had minor injuries while Kanade and Hibiki crawled out relatively unharmed.

"Uncle Lewis!" both cried when the chiropteran appeared in front of them. Lewis exited out of the wreckage and fired his shotgun, pushing it back.

"Girls, hide!" Lewis ordered and the two attmepted to flee when the chiropteran jumped in front of them and swung a claw down.

"No!" Lewis yelled and the girls screamed to the top of their lungs.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Saya and Haji sensed something wrong.

"Haji, do you still have my sword?" Saya asked and Haji nodded opening up his cello case.

* * *

Back at the Omoro..

Shinj could see the incoming attack about to go down at two girls and Shinji took out the USB device. A belt appeared on his wraist and let out a 'beep' sound.

_"Henshin!" _he yelled and placed the USB device on the belt slot.

_'GRAPPLE FORM'_

Shinji turned into his battle form and ran at a dangerous speed.

* * *

The two girls closed their eyes and Lewis wasn't able to stop it in time. Hibiki and Kanade, however felt nothing. In front of them wasn't a monster, but the stranger who saved them and Kai before. They looked at the direction he was looking at. They saw the creature, stuck in a debris of concrete.

"Kanade, Hibiki," Lewis called and ran up to them. He then looked at the stranger.

"Y-y-you saved them," Lewis stuttered and the stranger merely nodded. The silence was broken by a roar.

* * *

Shinji looked back at the creature and saw it reveal its wings and flew at him, scratching his armor and causing him to fall into the floor. The chiropteran flew back just as Shinji got back and, sending him back on the floor again. The chiropteran was about to hit him the third time, when Shinji rolled out of the way and the creature flew up. Shinji jumped after him, but realized he couldn't jump high enough and wasn't even close in reaching the creature. He was just seven feet off the ground when he fell back down and crashed on the concrete road.

Damn, I can't reach him, Shinji thought. The chiropteran swooped back down, but Shinji parried the claws and punched it in the head, sending it into the ground. Shinji threw a kick, but the creature dodged and flew back up, swooping down and did an uppercut hit on him, causing his armor to emit steam. Pissed and frustrated, he took out a USB from his belt and placed it in the slot.

_'GRAPPLE CHARGE'_

The creature lunged at him and Shinji did a dropkick. However, he did too early and it missed the chirotperan by an inch, causing him to crash into the ground and cause an explosion. Shinji glared at the chiropteran coming at him, when a dagger flew by, impaling into the creature's face. Shinji looked by and saw the same teenager he saw at the crypt approaching with a man in black clothing and long hair.

* * *

Saya saw a stranger in black armor with a red crystal in the middle of its face and a chiropteran with wings, both staring at her. She deciced to attack both and coated her sword in blood. She swung it down at the nearest target: the stranger.

* * *

Shinji dodged around the hits and traded a punch, to which she dodges and brought the balde down, causing his armor to emit more steam. He took out the same USB device he used previously and placed it on his belt again.

_'GRAPPLE CHARGE'_

* * *

"Wait, you two!" Lewis yelled. "You're not enemies!"

* * *

Shinji turned a deaf ear and unleashed a dropkick towards the girl. He is going to end this skirmish and once she is dead, he can go back in fighting the other chiropteran.

* * *

_**Closing Theme- Rush**_

**Stand and Still Oto ga kikoeru kai? Kimi no fukai basho kara kikoete kuru oto ga Now take it all te wo nobashite Just movin ! Hajimare Your scream!**

**Tooikaze ga mirai wo tsunagu toki Koe ni naranu kotoba no iro Mou iyada to nanimo mie nai to Toki datte utsura nai kara**

**Tooiasa he hitomi wo mukeru toki Kaku wa subete garasu to naru Mou fureta tte nozoki kon datte Katama tte ugoka nai kara**

* * *

Yo, F*** the f****ing fanfiction editor. It is so buggy. Im not gonna edit my works on this stupid cheap f***ing homemade editor. Fanfic editor fails and it doesn't f***ing save. Im not gonna use it for grammar proofreading. This is stupid. =(. Fanfiction, please fix the editor or use another editor cause this one right now is too f***ing buggy.


End file.
